


Waveforms

by orphan_account



Series: The Garden 'Verse [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Supernatural, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Teen and Up Just in Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets, set in my The Garden 'Verse. The aftermath of Snake in the Grass, and events leading up to a certain trickster's apparent demise in SPN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well, this garden has a pond. And it isn't silent, and it's not a forest, so we don't have to worry about people not hearing the trees fall either.

Avacha Bay was quiet. The fishermen were just stirring in their beds, preparing to awaken and begin the new day. A frigid breeze blew across the moored fleet, the boats' loose hatches and equipment tied and fastened down. And yet, the quiet seemed to be more than was natural. Neither the night wildlife nor the awakening birds made the slightest sound. The quiet was that of a forest in which a great predator passed. Nothing wished to draw its attention, and so nothing was the only thing one could hear.

 

As the first light of the sun began to lighten the surrounding landscape, a great undulating, serpentine shape could be seen retreating into the depths. If one had very good eyesight. Predawn stillness yet reigned, broken only by the lapping of waves on the shore.

 

The beating of great wings broke the silence as a short figure seeming appeared from nowhere on the abandoned shore.

 

A dark form quietly slipped forward, out of the lingering shadows. A smooth voice, cultured and well spoken issued forth. It spoke with the waves, seeming to originate in the shadows and upon the waves breaking against the shore.

 

"And they call me a liar."

 

"They should know better than to believe someone who's been masquerading as the god of mischief and lies. A pretty good argument could be made that I'm an even bigger liar than you."

 

The second voice contrasted with the first. Loud and coarser, it strove to fill the quiet. A beacon in the darkness, it beckoned to any who might be listening.

 

"Your brother's not as stupid as he looks. He hasn't even tried to explain or excuse himself to his friends."

 

"He's too used to me turning whatever he says against him."

 

"So, he's making progress."

 

"Yes, we seemed to have finally gotten something to penetrate his thick skull."

 

Silence resumed its rule, but only for a brief moment. The voice that seemed to insist that it must be listened to and the voice which slithered itself in to force itself to be heard, without seeming to do so, warred against it soon enough.

 

"...you don't have to pretend with me, you know. I do know why you're doing this."

 

"I know. But I find it easier to remain in character. And besides, you never know who's watching."

 

"Wow, you Asgardians are paranoid."

 

"As though you are any different. You believe that you are constantly watched as well."

 

"Yeah, but at least we know who's watching."

 

"As do I. Or who's trying to watch, at the least."

 

"Puhleeze. _Your_ watchman can't see anything that doesn't fit in with his worldview."

 

"I know. It often makes things it difficult to explain. If he doesn't understand a person's motives he ascribes others he does understand to them."

 

"He should get out more. What's the use of a watchman if he's got blinkered vision?"

 

"Which in turn leads to blinkered truth. He is always the one who has the last word when there are...disagreeing accounts as to how something happened."

 

"Not too smart of them, I'll say. Ya' know what they say about eye witnesses."

 

"Imagination has never been the Aesir's strong point."

 

"Which makes hiding all sorts of stuff in their culture way too easy."

 

"Verily."

 

“...So, I guess I'll let you know if anything interesting happens.”

 

“Ya reckon on staying on Earth for a while, or are you off to a different 'realm'?”

 

“You ever gonna stop starin' at the water?”

 

“...I suppose...that I shall do as I have ever done, and yet as I have never done.”

 

“I really hope that wasn't a 'be yourself' kind of 'wisdom.'”

 

“No. I shall merely do that which I wish.”

 

“You mean, 'do what you want.'”

 

“As I said.”

 

“Right. Guess I'll see ya around then. Have a blast.”

 

And with that, the shorter figure disappeared amidst the fluttering of wings. The lone figure remaining at the shore turned towards the dawn. Green eyes lit lip, a small smile gracing his lips, he murmured, “Oh, I most certainly shall.”

 

A brief flash of green light lit the shore, and the stillness returned once more. Only the lapping of the waves disturbed it. Soon the fisherman, the birds, insects, and other things would once more encroach upon its territory. But such things were only temporary. It was inevitable. In the end, silence would always fall.

 


	2. Trough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to understand his brother. Or at least to find clues that will tell him how to find Loki. And putting forth effort deserves a reward, doesn't it? Or at least a hint. Maybe a puzzle. We'll see.

Thor sank down onto his brother’s ~~former~~ bed in despair. He’d gone through all of Loki’s possessions, he’d even enlisted the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, but naught had come of it. He was no closer to finding his brother, nor to discovering what exactly the foul creature that had taken him away was. He did not yet know _how_ to make it pay for what it had done, but he would not give up until he had done so. He would prove himself worthy of his brother’s love. He could never give up on his brother.

Especially now that he knew that all was not as it seemed.

 

Thor sighed as he turned Loki’s journal over in his hands. It was the one thing in the room that might help him. The question was how to distinguish truth from lies, and which truths and lies were truly Loki’s. His brother had always had a way of recounting his stories that left one wondering if even his more outrageous lies were not how it had truly happened. Even if he had been present himself and seen what had really happened with his own eyes. Sometimes Thor thought that even Loki did not know if he was lying or if he truly thought that that was how it had happened. Or perhaps he convinced himself that it was true, at least for as long as it took him to convince everyone else that it was true.

 

Loki always seemed so sincere.

 

Thor shivered at a sudden draft. A cool breeze blew in past the balcony. It was unnatural. All of Asgard should have weather as still as his mood. Might Loki have left a spell…?

 

Unlikely, one of his brother’s spells would have drawn more attention to itself. For all he complained of Thor’s ways, Loki was not a little attention-seeking in his own right.

 

Just as Thor was about to dismiss it as a bizarre but harmless occurrence, a large brown and white barred feather drifted in and wafted straight across the room to the grieving prince.

 

Hesitantly, he stretched out his hand to take hold of it. The instant his fingers closed around it, the feather lit up, transforming into a display of bright white light and dry warmth that left a small scroll in its wake. Gently, as though the scroll were even more fragile than the feather it had replaced, Thor undid the gold ribbon that held it closed and unrolled it, revealing the short message contained therein.

 

 

> _I see you’ve started_ _**trying** to get it right. That’s great. But you’re going so slow that I’m gonna to give you an itty bitty hint. Lucky for you that patience, even if it is a virtue, is not one of my stronger points. Unfortunately for you, I remain a real dick. And I’ve always thought that hidden messages were more interesting than the boring ones that just spell it all out for you. So here ya go:_
> 
> _One of these is a lie. The other is a truth._
> 
> _The door on the left leads to death._
> 
> _The door on the right leads to life._
> 
> _Good luck! Enjoy your pop quiz! Oh, and I forgot to mention, this particular quiz is open book and open neighbor. So don’t hesitate to ask the other classmates!_
> 
> _See you soon-ish (it's really up to you),_
> 
> _Not Your Brother_
> 
> _P.S. Don't lose that journal.  
> _

 

 


	3. Superposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes looking for help.

 Tony Stark stared up at the God of Thunder that was currently begging him and Bruce for help.

 

“Dude, have you never seen The Labyrinth? It is totally going on the movie night list. Jarvis, make a note of that. We are officially watching The Labyrinth for movie night next time Thor is here for it. Or should we just watch it now? We could call it official research! Jarvis, start popping the popcorn!”

 

“Tony, we are not going to watch The Labyrinth. For one thing, the riddle the note refers to does not come from it, it just uses it. Secondly, The Labyrinth is probably not something Thor wants to watch right now, he’d probably prefer to work on figuring out where his brother is, don’t you think?”  


“Well exactly, it would be good research. Not just for the riddle but for finding lost siblings…No? You really don’t think so? Come on Brucie….spoilsport. Thor don’t listen to him, you need to take the fun research options too, not just the boring ones.”  


“I do not understand. What is this labyrinth you speak of, and how doth it pertain to finding my brother? Must we find our way through it to retrieve him?”

 

Thor's puzzled face was adorable. Like a little kid that thought that looking for needles in actual haystacks was something that people actually did and might somehow be useful. This actually had potential, assuming Bruce didn't ruin it. Maybe they could all go to a corn maze (Were they even open at this time of year? There had to be some somewhere, didn't there?) for practice.

 

“No Thor, The Labyrinth’s a movie about a kid that has to find her brother that she wished away, it doesn’t have anything to do with the situation we’re in. It’s fictional; the Labyrinth isn’t a real place.”

 

“Says who? The Norse Gods turned out to be real. You didn’t happen to wish your brother away, did you Thor?”  


“Shut up Tony. Thor didn’t wish his brother away and Loki didn’t get kidnapped by a goblin. Ignore him Thor; he’s just being an idiot, as per usual.”

 

“If it has no bearing on the matter at hand, why must we discuss it? Can you not help me in my quest? If you are unable to lend your aid I shall go elsewhere.”

 

Wow, Thor really needed to work on his manipulating/threatening with guilt face. Probably Loki had always taken care of that part when they were kids. Thor really wasn't good at lying in general. What he was good at was playing stupid and innocent. That was probably another reflection on his childhood, playing stupid had probably driven Loki nuts (maybe literally? No, _bad_ _Tony)_ and playing innocent probably got him out of trouble a lot (everyone probably blamed his brother, but who could blame 'em, Loki was _sneaky_ ). 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous big guy; of course we’ll help you! What’re friends for, after all? We’d be glad to help, wouldn’t we Brucie Baby?”

 

Bruce ignored his erstwhile lab partner. “Thor, the riddle the note’s talking about involves two brothers guarding two paths or doors. A person passing through approaches them, and the rules are explained to them. Basically, one door or path leads to death and the other is the path the person wants to take. But one brother always lies, and the other always tells the truth. The point of the riddle is that you can ask only one question to one of the brothers, and you have to find out which path is the correct one depending on the answer you are given.”

 

“You forgot one thing, oh master of the radioactive science experiment.”

 

“And just what would that be, Tony.”

 

“Which brother is it that explains the rules to the traveler, again? Because if it’s the lying one then the rules are false, and if it’s the truthful one then you already know which one to ask.”

 

Bruce sighed. Why couldn't Tony at least _try_ to make explaining this easier?

 

“Tony, don’t unnecessarily complicate things. Anyway, that’s the riddle Thor.” 

 

“So I must choose correctly between the two doors and if I choose incorrectly I or my brother will die?” Thor was appalled. This was not how he imagined his quest to be reunited with his brother would go.

 

“No, that’s not—okay, first off your starting off with an answer, so what we really need to find are the questions. If we know the questions we’ll know what the answers mean”

 

“I wish to find my brother. But to which doors does this puzzle refer? And how might it assist me in finding Loki?”

 

“Okay, good start Fabio. But do you know any doors that either lead to death or life? If not, I’m guessing the riddle doesn’t actually refer to a location. Do you have any identity-related questions that need answered?” Tony was actually disappointed that Thor didn't know of any giant mazes with twin guards guarding twin doors. That would have been an _awesome_ adventure. He'd always wanted to solve a labyrinth. The real kind, not the lame ones made out of hedges with nothing scarier than a garden gnome. 

 

“I must know the identity of the creature that has taken my brother, and how I might destroy it. Elsewise, I wish to know when he replaced my brother.”

 

Bruce grimaced. While he understood the need for vengeance _very_ well, he'd really prefer for some form of justice to be served. It sounded like Thor was just going to hunt whoever this was down and kill him. But, Asgardian justice was what had jurisdiction here, right? And this was how they dealt with things. So maybe it was legal? He needed to be stopped in any case. “Okay then, that’s good Thor. So the main part of the riddle focuses on a lying brother and a truthful brother. Or a lying guard and a guard that always tells the truth. Since out of you and Loki, it’s kind of obvious who would be perceived as the lying brother and who would be the truthful one, let’s go with the guard scenario and say it’s referring to Loki and our unknown. So either Loki always lies, and he always tells the truth, or our unknown always lies, and Loki tells the truth. And let’s admit it, you’re brother’s never really been strongly associated with truth-telling.”

 

“Not necessarily. Our “unknown” as you call him, really you should use more imagination; I think we should call him something else, like...Decepticor the Snarknificent, I dunno. You're with me on this Thor, right? No? Anyway…he’s the one who gave us a riddle. And who says he’s telling the truth about it? If he’s the liar, it makes the whole explanation false. If he’s telling the truth, then he’s always been telling the truth, since in the riddle the truthful one _always_ tells the truth. Which I guess comes back to what past experience has told us. Was anything he’s said to us so far a lie?”

 

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “He has pretended to be Loki. This was a lie. There were other things that he also said that were not fully the truth.”

 

“So he’s officially a liar. That means we can’t trust what he says. Surprise, surprise, he’s only like, oh everybody else in the universe. Which probably means that we’ll never figure out who did what anyway, and that trusting either one of them would be monumentally stupid in any event, but there ya go.”

 

“Friend Stark, I may not know how many wrongs my brother has committed, but he is still my brother and a prince of Asgard. You will guard your words most carefully.” 

 

Thor did not look very happy. “Sure thing, big guy. Anyway, the point is you can’t take this crap literally, and you can’t take this guy’s word for anything.”

 

“So if we can’t take it that literally, and he’s not talking about a physical location, maybe he’s talking about whether truth and lies are associated with him? Lies are definitely associated with Loki, could he be some kind of truth god? Are there any Norse truth gods, Thor?” Either way, it was clear that you couldn't trust anything the guy said. Or anything Loki said. Or really, if you got down to it, anything that anyone said. Though that was depressing. 

 

“And more importantly, can they lie? I mean, it would be weird if they couldn’t, since as far as I can tell the difference between a truth god and a lie god is good PR, but whatever. You’ve got a lot of crazy rules and stuff, and I’m an engineer, not a mythologist.”

 

The room fell silent. This “clue” seemed to only add to the number of questions they'd had in the first place.

 

“Sorry that we can’t tell you what it means for sure Thor. But just…keep what we said in mind and don’t give up. You’ll find your brother eventually. You’ll figure it all out, just don’t lose hope.”

 

“Thank you my friends. I will continue my search, and I will see what knowledge is to be found concerning such creatures. Perhaps such doors might be found within the realms as well. It shall be a worthy quest to pursue. I only hope that you are right, and that Loki is returned to us in time. But I shall never cease my pursuit, until it is so. Farewell for the moment, my friends.”

 

As he watched the tall god depart, Bruce took a deep breath and remained calm. He could easily become angry over what Thor had had to go through, whether it was Loki or the imposter at fault. It remained to be seen who is to blame. What was done was done, but prolonging his friend’s pain was unnecessary and cruel. For now, he would hold the anger back; he would save it for later. He’d have a good use for it, later.

 


	4. Wavelength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the ranch...

Gabriel sped through the frigid air. The beating of his wings reverberated through the air, echoing off of the cliff faces as he flashed by. 

 

Banking sharply, he flew through a narrow cleft and dropped down into a hidden valley. You would never know it existed, unless you were right at the entrance or up in the air. 

 

Even Gabriel preferred not to fly over the tops of these cliffs. While dragons were a lot of fun to piss off, he really didn’t have time for them today. They were always so cranky. You’d think that they’d chill out a bit, since they could fly. There was nothing like flying up above the clouds or over the ocean to calm you down, especially at dawn or sunset. It was the very definition of peaceful. Father’s creation was really very beautiful, if you took the time to look. But noooo, they were all cranky-pants.

 

He glanced around, peering through the trees. Where was it now…ah now there was something. He could barely make out…a dead animal. Good, Loki was here.

 

With a snap of his fingers he was in the small clearing. The carcass was partially eaten, and small wolf tracks peppered the surrounding area. The clearing's main feature was a ring of stones, well he said a ring. It was more like a football shape. The stones were almost like little pillars, if pillars had sloped sides. They were polished black, and he could feel the power coming off them. And the grave underneath them. Actually that was appropriate, and maybe it had to be that way, given the nature of the portal. It was very like a miniature Bifrost, actually. 

 

Well, it would be if the Bifrost only had two ends, it would be like a little Bifrost. Maybe a comparison to those little suction machines humans put in their banks would be closer. Sucks you in one end, lets you out the other. When you want to send it back, just put it back in and it’ll suck you on through again. Though he doubted that Loki was very interested in accounting. And that was a great idea for a prank…replace the vacuum machine things with little portals. That glowed, of course. It wouldn’t be any fun if no one ever _noticed_ they’d been changed. He’d have to think about it. Maybe he could “embezzle” fingers from cheating clerks that way…

 

“Why did you leave the note for him?”

 

Spinning around, the angel let forth a huge grin. The trickster stood just beyond the tree line, his boots and cloak touched with frost, though his skin was still pale. He must have used the portal not too long ago.

 

“Loki! There you are! I shoulda known you'd be here.”

 

He got a skeptical snort in reply. “As if you did not know already. I am not unaware that you are fully capable of finding anyone at any time, no matter where they may be. You'd hardly be a useful messenger, were it otherwise.”

 

“Alright, ya got me. Most people usually forget that. And I'll admit, I like to keep it quiet. If certain people remembered it, I'd never get any peace 'cause they'd all be constantly whining and demanding that I go find certain other people for them. Well, I say remember. Remember that I'm not actually dead, more like. I impersonate you on a regular basis for a reason, ya know.”

 

A lazy smile graced the god's features. “Of course, I am quite aware. How go events on Midgard, of late?”

“Oh, bunch of douchebags and dicks all getting together to try and destroy the world ahead of schedule. Idiots helping them out on accident, the usual,” Gabriel replied, disdainfully flapping his hand.

“Indeed. It would seem that Midgard has had an excess of such, as late.”

“Yes well, doesn't it always?” The co-conspirators exchanged too-innocent grins. “No pain, no gain, and too much sun's no fun.”

Though Loki always found the angel in disguise to be an amusing conversationalist, it was time to get back to the main subject. 

“Oh, and Gabriel?”

“Yes?”

“The note?”

“Weelll, this way they won’t get so distracted. They’ll actually _look_ and _think_ about what they see. They’ll be looking for truth, and if they look hard enough it’ll be exactly what they find. But this time, it won't be just the Aesir. The humans will be watching. ”

 

“That should be a novelty. None has ever wished for truth from me. Lie-smith they name me, the silver-tongued deceiver. And though they revile me as such, I was never punished more than when inconvenient truths dared to cross my lips.”

 

“Not like I said they were gonna _like_ what they'd find. Truth hurts.”

 

“Yes, that it does. I suppose you would know that, more than most.” Loki watched the angel from the corner of his eyes. Unfortunately, he did not provoke the desired response.

 

“Yep. And if you try and keep it a secret, it'll only hurt you worse, later on. Well, that's assuming you don't control how you let it come to light. You can put a positive spin on just about anything, if you do it right.”

 

“Case in point, look how many people are downright excited to burn down their planet. Which is actually what I came to tell you. See, I've gotta go deliver a few messages to some key players in Mikey and Lucie's little temper tantrum. The Apocalypse was always about the humans, not about trying to control when and how Dad'll come back. I really don't see why they think he'll come back for them when they're just trying to _make_ him do it. Anyway, I've gotta go deal with a couple of knuckleheads whose hearts are in the right place. For the most part, that is. I'm gonna have to convince 'em that givin' up the fight isn't an option. Not too sure that one of 'em gets it, not just yet. I may have to spell out just what's at stake for him.”

 

Looking off into space, the angel's eyes darkened as he became lost in his thoughts. “Hopefully I won't have to do anything too drastic.”

 

“Hmm. A sincere argument from someone who is masquerading as me? Won't that bit somewhat out of character?” Loki's light tone of voice broke the somber stillness that had descended upon the valley. It was best not to dwell upon unpleasant eventualities. 

 

“Hey, who said anything about sincere arguments? I'm gonna use reverse psychology and hitting him over the head with what'll happen if they get it wrong.”

 

“You lack finesse.”

 

“No, I bury finesse in cheesiness and rudeness. After all, everyone loves a good cliché. Anyway, I'll see you around. If I do decide on doing anything...extreme, I'll let you know first, okay?”

 

Loki looked down at the angel's smaller form, considering. He had an good idea of what those extreme measures would consist of. Gabriel was not the only one who needed to...arrange certain pieces in play.

 

“Very well, until next we meet.”

 

Grinning, the angel raised his fingers, and with a snap and a wink was gone in the sound of flapping wings.


	5. Node

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Asgardian interlude.

Odin stared out over his shining city, stars, nebulae and other celestial bodies providing a majestic backdrop to the city’s shining lights. It was so beautiful, if deceitfully. It belied his own confusion and covered up his sorrow over his son. The news Thor had brought had impacted him greatly. He could not help but fear that he might have greatly wronged his son, but could not help but wonder if it was not all down to Loki scheming once more. Perhaps there was no other creature at all. Perhaps Loki always was the creature. It was true that in the past he had made his share of mistakes. Everyone had, he was no exception. Certainly Loki had been wronged in the past, there was none in all the realms that had never been wronged. But Loki, too, had done his share of wronging. 

 

But what Odin truly feared was the thought that Loki had _not_ made all of the errors for which he was blamed. Had he punished his son for the sins of another? Had he truly been so ignorant of his son’s need? While he truly hoped that Loki had not committed so many grave wrongs, there was a small portion of him, tucked away in the darkest corner of his heart that hoped that Thor was wrong. If Loki had done such things, it made the extent of Asgard’s wrongs towards him seem so much smaller. The fault surely could not rest solely on one side of the matter, could it not?

 

~ ~ ~

 

The lady Frigga, Queen of Asgard, mother of Thor and Loki, knows her sons well. While she does not for a second believe that the blame rests solely on her younger son’s shoulders, she does suspect that the majority of the acts committed were committed by Loki, and that this stranger is telling more lies than truth. She would have recognized if her son had been replaced for any significant amount of time. She is certain of it. Loki had _not_ displayed any major changes, or done anything particularly out of character. From Thor’s description, the imposter was loud where her Loki was quiet, crude where he was elegant, and was irreverent where her son danced within the bounds of propriety to mock overly formal proceedings and to deliver scathing insults. They seemed only superficially alike. She could not have missed such a large change of behavior. Assuming the imposter had not been away from the palace, or hiding away in Loki’s room or the library as her son was wont to do. It mattered little, she _would_ have noticed. Even if she had apparently missed his descent into sorrow and loneliness, she knew her son. At least, she desperately hoped she did.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Heimdall, the Watchman of Asgard and keeper of the Gate, though he no longer had a gate to open between the realms, remained quite certain that Loki was purely evil. The child had grown up with the best of educations, within a family that shared with him their love though by blood he had not even the vaguest claim to it. And yet the child of the Jotnar had still turned to jealousy and evil. He’d seen it, and he had never had cause to doubt his own eyes, nor the inclination to hide such from any who asked it of him.

 


	6. Amplitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn's light chases away the approaching darkness, for now.

The morning sun peaked over the horizon as quiet footsteps approached the edge. Loki crouched down and sat next to the disguised archangel. The birds provided a cheerful counterpoint to the angel's uncharacteristic solemnity.

 

“Well, how'd it go?” Gabriel asked, preoccupied.

 

Loki smiled and simply passed him a large metal chain link. It was twisted, and had been cut through.

 

The angel smirked down at it. “Told ya.”

 

“Yes, thank you for the use of your sword.” The god pulled a shining silver sword from beneath his cloak, and handed it over.

 

Gabriel examined the sword as he turned it over in front of him. “No problemo. It's been a while, I'm sure it was glad to get used at last. Still, it's too bad I'm not quite ready to put it away yet.”

 

“T'is a magnificent weapon, there are not many things that are capable of such force.”

 

“Being sharper than a single line of atoms probably helps too.”

 

That provoked a smirk. “Naturally. It does not so much cut things as separate their atoms from each other most precisely.”

 

“Yep.” The little angel popped the 'P.' 

 

“I'd probably let you keep it, if I wasn't gonna need it before too long.”

 

“It is too early.”

 

“I know that,” Gabriel snapped. “A lot better than you do, too.”

 

“You forget, in my own way I too am a herald. The herald of Ragnarok. For it is I who must always begin it. I know as well as you that it is not yet time, and that when the time comes will shall announce the realms' end together, and triumph in the great day of destruction to come.”

 

“Yeah, of course we will.” He sighed. He was tired of his brothers killing each other. Why would he look forward to it? Except for after the apocalypse they'd stop doing it, wouldn't they? Still, the apocalypse wasn't about heaven, it was about the earth and its inhabitants. Ragnarok was all about the Norse pantheon. 

 

And he could hardly blame Loki for wanting the same rules of vengeance and justice to apply to others as were applied to him. Too bad the Aesir were only good at escalating that sort of thing.

 

“Come now, you worry too much. Cease your brooding, and come run with me. We have yet to give my son a proper tour of the region.”

 

Gabriel smiled fondly at his friend. Getting to his feet, he looked to the rising sun, its golden rays illuminating the landscape. Darkness and evil were coming, but they were not here yet. And in the meantime, he would lay low. He would enjoy himself, and he would run.


	7. Refraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> re·frac·tion (r-frkshn)  
> n.  
> 1\. The turning or bending of any wave, such as a light or sound wave, when it passes from one medium into another of different optical density.

Steve looked down at the blank page of his sketchbook. Strange that when once he'd envisioned himself a dancing monkey, he'd reached the point where he felt more like a...like a famous race horse or a peacock or something. He worked hard and did his best to do what was asked of him. He served others. But he was still shown off and made to jump through hoops for his 'adoring public.' He was as much show as he was ability and hard work. 

He sighed. At least he could be a good example to America's kids. Sometimes he despaired of this 'new world' he was forced to live in. Just by living well and doing what's right by others had somehow made him an exception, an aberration. And while there was no lack of people who praised and loved him for it, there were always those few who hated him for it too. 

Captain Holier-than-thou. Despite himself, the...person-who-wasn't-Loki's taunt had stung. It was the one insult that had never gone away. Shrimp, weakling, all the names and insults based on his physique had disappeared with his transformation. But even when he'd been littler, he'd got that. They'd called him little goody two shoes, sanctimonious, teacher's pet, and all of it just because he'd followed the rules. There was nothing wrong with following the rules, it was what you should do and it was the right thing to do. It wasn't wrong to expect everyone else to follow them either. The world would be so much better if everyone did, and even though he couldn't (and shouldn't) control other people's actions he could do his part and set a good example.

But maybe...maybe he was doing it wrong? Was he being too prideful? There was a difference between choosing to do the right things and being self-righteous. 

It was hard to tell. He'd just have to watch himself more carefully.

Strange how he'd gone from feeling hurt to feeling guilty. It was hard to hate the not-Loki when he was feeling bad for things he'd done. And despite what everyone seemed to think of him, he wasn't perfect. He still made bad choices sometimes, and other people still got hurt because of it. If he did end up bettering himself because of this he might even end up feeling thankful. But he hoped not. 

The not-Loki person had still lied, insulted, hurt and taunted the team and Thor in particular. And he still was impeding them instead of helping. He was clearly not a very nice person. Before Steve could really forgive him for that they were all owed an apology. A really, really good apology in Thor's case, and maybe Clint's. 

But he could easily forgive him for the insults. Even though it hurt, if it ended up making him a better person he would be grateful for it. Maybe not that he had done it, but that it had happened and that Steve had the chance to better himself because of it. Yes, he could forgive him for the name-calling. 

As for Loki, well it sounded like there were a lot of extenuating circumstances, and no one was sure who had done what just yet. Maybe he'd end up deserving forgiveness too. But either way, justice still had to be served for both of them and the things they'd done. There were always consequences for one's actions, and there should never be any exception to justice.

Nodding to himself, Steve picked up his pencil. He'd made up his mind and now that it was clear he could concentrate. He leaned back, drew his knees up, propped his sketchbook on them and began to draw.

~ ~ ~

Clint stared down at the shaft he was fingering. He didn't know how to feel...or how he should feel. Loki had taken his choice away from him, he'd made him kill people he knew. How could he ever forgive him, how could he ever forgive himself for that? But was it even Loki? Was Loki like him? Who was this other person that could take on Loki's face and fool his brother (though privately Clint wondered just how difficult it really was to fool Thor, when it came to Loki) and how was he involved in the invasion? Who was to blame? He needed to know who to blame! It wasn't his fault, he knew that. It wasn't. But he needed a target. He needed to aim his anger, his hatred at someone. It was like shooting his arrows. He needed to control it, to guide it, and to take out the sick monsters that had done this to him. He couldn't hold on to it, he had to let it fly free. If not, it would explode while he was still holding on to it. It wasn't his fault. It belonged to someone else, and they were the ones that deserved to be taken out, not him.

~ ~ ~

Natasha strode through the long corridors of the helicarrier. Clint was having trouble dealing with the new developments in the Loki situation. It was still undetermined whether Loki was the culprit, an accomplice, or a victim in regards to the invasion. Clint was probably having trouble because he didn't know how to feel about Loki. If he'd been a victim, then he was no more guilty than Clint was himself. If he'd been the culprit, Clint had every right to hate him. She would, of course, do what she could to support her teammate. 

For now though, she would get on with the job. There was another very dangerous individual out there, who was either an ally of Loki's and therefore the enemy, or capable of taking out and possible restraining an Asgardian. Either way, they would need to be careful not to underestimate him. Identifying him was the first step. They didn't have much to go on, but they'd found out more based off a fewer facts. They had a starting point. Now all that was left was to figure out who he was, figure out what his motivation was, and discover his weaknesses. Loki could wait until they had more intel, or further knowledge his whereabouts.


	8. Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While we receive feedback from all around us, and most certainly from our family, one of the forms of feedback that means the most to us is that which we receive from our friends. Or the people who we thought were our friends, until we find out differently.

Sparring was not the same without Thor. He was so caught up in his search for Loki, and this mysterious impersonator, that he ignored his friends and let slide many of the duties to which he should be attending. It was not right.

 

Sif ducked Fandral’s next thrust and quickly followed up behind. It did not matter. Both Loki and the imposter were traitors, they were both liars. Even thinking of it gave her added anger and strength as she fought. They had both been part of what had happened, so it didn’t matter who did what. They were both at fault. They had to be.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Fandral parried Sif’s over-enthusiastic blow and recovered his footing quickly. Sif always fought harder when she was emotional. It wasn’t too hard to guess why, in this instance. He himself had never thought Loki would do such. If he had not seen it, or though he’d seen it, with his own eyes he would have never believed it at all. Loki needed to come home, where his family and friends were. He had been there for them so often, when it was needful. And he needed them now, it was only right that they should be there for him. His only regret was not having done so earlier, and for letting some of his friends convince him to abandon another in favor of his brother. There were three of them, why had not at least one of them stayed, then at least one of them could have been on his side. Would they even be in this mess if they had not so acted? If he hoped it were so, it was because that meant that this divide was reparable, that it could be bridged. While he'd never been extremely _close_ to Loki, he'd still been a friend. There was nothing more tragic than a friend turned enemy.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Volstagg carefully watched his beloved friends at their practice. He would contribute what expertize and advice he could, though they were both consummate warriors and there would be most likely little to say. Watching a distracted Fandral take a (too hard for practice, Sif) blow from his opponent, he reconsidered the point. Little that was, other than not to let their emotions get the better of them, even if it were but practice. It was unwise to let emotions drive your tactics. They became predictable and uncontrollable if one allowed it. They all had to deal with Loki’s fall and disappearance, could they not support each other in doing so? It was a true tragedy! Not only was Loki missing the many feasts and the unsurpassable fare that could only be found in Asgard, but everyone else seemed to have been put off their food as well, due to their emotions. It was truly, truly a tragic happenstance. Though he had to admit, he had enjoyed the funeral feast. It was only better in retrospect, now that they knew that he was not really dead.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Hogan the Grim stood impassively as he watched his friends spar. They were not up to their usual standards, though that was understandable. Each of them had been affected by recent events. But for Hogan, it was simple. He would remain loyal to Thor, no matter what his brother may or may not have done have done. Though he differed from most of the Aesir, and had not yet mastered their manner of speaking, Thor had taken him into his circle and had welcomed him where others would not. His prince would ever command his loyalty. Should he call on him to rescue Loki, he would answer the call. And should he should need to be protected from his brother, he need not even ask. Hogan would always be there to protect his liege.

 


	9. Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head, and plans are put into motion.

Gabriel handed the little dog to the child. The boy would take it home, no doubt claimed that the little fellow had "followed him home, and could he keep it? Please, please, please?" 

It would be a good home. The child's parents were kind, and the boy old enough and sensitive enough to realize the need for him to be careful with the little terrier, if it were explained to him why he should do so. His father would recognize the signs of abuse, as he was a _good_ veterinarian. 

They were nice people. Not like the ones who'd created the problem in the first place. Too bad the pup was the only one he'd been able to save. But there was no need to worry about that any longer. Fortunate really, that in a freak occurrence a passing pack of wolves had discovered the culprits on their annual camping trip. The little dog had even recovered enough to be placed back in a family. 

Ah, family. What're ya gonna do. No way can he kill his brother, no more than Loki could kill Thor. No matter what Loki says. He might wish he could, he might pretend he could, and he might even attack him. Be he could never kill him. 

But he can’t let Luci continue either. His brother doesn’t know it, but the apocalypse CAN’T start without Gabriel. No matter how many signs occur or seals are broken, the Apocalypse can’t start if he doesn’t announce it. And unless dear ol’ Dad shows up and personally orders him to do so, he won’t. Humanity isn’t that bad, not quite yet. 

Of course, just being unable to start the official apocalypse won't stop them from tearing the entire Earth up and killing countless humans. 

But that's why he made the porn DVD. 

Dean'll watch it for sure, and if it is actually impossible for the apocalypse to get started they have that little extra edge that probability an time's course itself will give them. They'll be able to stick his devil of a brother back in his cage. 

So he has a very important date at the Elysian Fields. Appropriate, that. Mercury always did have a sense of humor. Well, the human consciousness inspired version did. He'd not actually met Olympus Mercury, so he couldn't say about him. It was really very weird how humans somehow created their own version of the mythical figures they believed in. Ah well, that was faith for ya. 

Perhaps one day announcing the coming of the apocalypse will be the very last message he'll ever deliver to the humans, but he can’t let it happen now. He’s chosen his side, and he's gonna have to make this look good or Luci will suspect. 

But he's good enough at lying, he shouldn't have any trouble convincing his brother that he really is trying to kill him. After all, he’s had _tons_ of practice with Thor. Nice of Loki to lend out his brother to him that way. And who knows, maybe it'll make Luci think for once.

Because, in the end, even if he can’t kill his brother, he’s pretty sure his _dear brother_ will have no problem killing Gabriel. And if he's dead, they can't have their precious apocalypse.

It’s time to play one last trick.

  
  


  
  


 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

The bitter wind ruffled his feathers as he flew across the barren landscape. The realm of the dead was as cold as ever. Yet his wings were blacker than the sky above him, and his eyes held a chill that rivaled even that of the forsaken wasteland.

Circling around a sheer cliff face, he swooped down into the valley hidden on the leeside, away from the biting wind. He quickly navigated his way through the streets of the city that lay within, and alighted in a small courtyard. 

"You enchanted the sword, Father?"

Loki shifted back, his limbs and torso elongating as black feathers swirled and shifted into green and gold. He smiled and turned to face his daughter, who stood at the edge of the courtyard. Grandiose and obvious settings were never wise when one wished to be...discrete. And Loki often wished to go unnoticed.

"As we planned. I’m not about to lose the one friend who has stuck by me these last few centuries. Other than my real family, of course."

"Of course. It was no trouble, creating a spell to fake the appearance of death posed no great difficulty, as death is mine to rule. What posed the most difficulty was creating the illusion of him dying, because life was still involved. And you know very well that that one has more life in him than most. Though I did have your help for that part."

Loki nodded in acknowledgement."And imitating other pantheons' magic can be difficult. Just as well that I could add your undeniable expertise to my meager talents." 

"Quit fishing already. I'm not about to compliment you any more than I already have."

"My darling Hela, would I do such a thing?" Loki replied all too innocently.

"Father, you know you would."

"Ah, but I shall never admit to it."

"Yes, yes, rule one in avoiding getting caught, whether in lies or trickery." Hela rolled her eyes. "Or in anything else, really. But you should go, people have stopped dying in the hotel, I think everyone else has gone."

"I suppose. I do have a rather large package to retrieve, do I not? Best leave now, that I take not too long in returning, burdened down as I shall be."

"You'll be carrying a vessel. That's even lighter than a normal Midgardian. I doubt it'll slow you down at all."

Loki shrugged."Ah, but I must make a performance of my grief, must I not? 

"Verily, now off with you. I'll make the preparations to lift the curse."

"Good, I'll return shortly."

They turned from each other. As Hel was about to pass through a nearby doorway, Loki's quite voice called her back.

"Hel."

"Yes Father?" She turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

Sincerity. How rare a quality for her father to display. Not to mention actually thanking someone.

"You're welcome Father. After all, what else is family for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was never about Thor fixing his relationship with Loki. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
